


Forget The World

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even Agrees, Isak's Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Hence, Isak resigned himself to being the ninth wheel and consoled himself with the knowledge that Even was always good for some solid kush and he'd just light up for four days straight. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded in Isak's head. Yeah.This weekend was going to be fucking awesome.





	Forget The World

When Jonas suggested going to his family's gigantic cabin in Fredrikstad for the long weekend, Isak was down. He's used to being the third wheel for Jonas and Eva and, despite Magnus and Vilde's presence making it somewhat of "couples retreat," he figured he'd be okay if Mahdi came along. 

Then he learned that not only was Mahdi _not_ planning to join them because he'd decided that the time off would be the perfect opportunity to make some headway with his thesis (dude's probably going to have a linguistics Ph.D. in another year, Isak's perpetually shook) but two other couples were apparently joing their impromptu holiday-- Sana and Yousef and Even and Sonja were coming along. 

Which is great, perfect really. Isak, alone with four couples, when all he wanted to do was get completely wasted and fucked up with his friends in the way he hasn't really done since he graduated university for boring adulthood three years ago. 

Isak knew Jonas wouldn't take no for answer if he said he wasn't going to join. Both of them had been so busy with work and family and shit lately that they hadn't properly hung out in about two months or so. 

Hence, Isak resigned himself to being the ninth wheel and consoled himself with the knowledge that Even was always good for some solid kush and he'd just light up for four days straight. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded in Isak's head. Yeah. 

This weekend was going to be fucking awesome. 

***

Isak goes over to Jonas' office on Wednesday night to pick up the keys to the cabin. The school day is ending pretty early tomorrow because the kids are writing exams and usually finish by noon and Isak doesn't see the point in driving the 30 kilometers towards home afterwards, in the opposite direction from Fredrikstad, just to circle back a couple of hours later and if he leaves straight after work ends, he'll end up being at the cabin 5 or 6 hours before any of the others arrive. 

"Except for Sonja and Even," Jonas tells him, as he hands over the keys. "They're heading over pretty early too."

Isak frowns, "Are they gonna be there before me? If so, maybe you should give them the keys instead."

"Nah," Jonas shakes his head. "I think Sana said they'll leave around fifteen or something so you should be there before them."

Isak can't help but grimace, "God, so I'm gonna be alone with those two for hours? _Christ."_

"Sorry bro," Jonas slaps him on the shoulder. "Maybe take some earphones along or something. Or maybe they've chilled out since we last saw them? It's been a while."

Yeah...Isak doubts that. He doesn't know Even and Sonja _that_ well, they're more "friends of friends" the other friends being Sana and Yousef but he knows them well enough, has for years, to know they're always fucking arguing with each other. It's probably their brand of showing their love but Isak's definitely taking some fucking paracetamol with him. He's had enough headaches from arguing couples to last a lifetime, his break up with Liam four months ago, clear evidence of that. 

"Okay, thanks man," Isak says, pocketing the keys before giving Jonas a bro hug. "See you tomorrow!"

"Looking forward to it, man," Jonas tells him, "We haven't really hung out in a while."

"I know, dude, it's gonna be awesome," he gives Jonas a final grin and an absent wave and heads to his car. 

On the way home he picks up some kebab and eats it as he sits at his kitchen counter, by himself. Then crawls into bed by himself and hates the fact that the sheets always feel cold as hell for what feels like hours after he gets into bed. 

He doesn't miss Liam, who's a cheating asshole that didn't deserve any second of the two and a half years that Isak wasted on him. But what he does miss is the idea of having someone who's supposed to be there for him and taking comfort in their presence. He misses not feeling so alone. 

_Maybe that's why they do it,_ he thinks, reminded of Even and Sonja. 

Isak knows Even a little better than he knows his girlfriend and-- Even's a good guy. He's smart and ridiculously talented (Isak's been awestruck at every one of the guys art showings he's been to) and he's more sweet than charming (but still charming as hell). Isak's always liked him and maybe, sort of wondered why he bothers to stay with Sonja. Not that she an awful human being or something, that wouldn't be fair to say. She's nice enough. To everyone else but...when it comes to Even, she's always seemed a little cold and authoritarian. Isak hates it but he knows that there's a lot of aspects to their dynamic that he just doesn't understand. Dealing with Even's bipolar disorder is probably one of them. Isak's done some research and talked to Even about it a few times so he knows that routines and regiments are important and, a lot of the time, that's what Sonja goes off on Even about. It still sucks to witness it and Isak hopes they're kinder to each other than he remembers.

With that last thought, he pushes the problems of others from his mind and wills himself to fall asleep. It's a rare and lucky night when it doesn't take more than an hour or so for him to get there. 

***

It's snowing something heavy when Isak starts making the drive to the cabin and, in truth, it's been like that since this morning but Isak doesn't consider not making the trip. Through no one's fault but his own, he's the one with the only available set of keys so he'll just have to suck it up, keep his headlights and his wipers on and drive as slow and carefully as possible. 

Isak's a little more than halfway there when he begins to seriously question his decision because yeah, the downfall is just getting thicker and thicker, the light of day lessoning by the second. 

He makes it there alive, only mildly surprised that he did. 

It's cold as balls inside the wooden structure and right after picking out the best bedroom with the biggest bed for himself (just to be an asshole) he quickly goes to the common area to light up the fireplace. Luckily it's gas, so there's no wood to be chopped or any shit like that and Jonas said the caretaker refilled the cylinder (and the fridge and pantry, thank God) just yesterday before bringing him the keys. Isak spends the next couple of hours watching Kill Bill, drinking cup after cup of coffee and eating biscuits he stole from the cupboard, planted on the soft carpet in front of the fire, wrapped in a quilt he stole from "his" bed. So far, it's definitely not what he pictured this weekend being but he isn't complaining. It's nice. He's almost regretful when the knock on the door finally arrives. Scratch that. He's definitely regretful. He goes and opens up for Even and Sonja.

There's melting snow in Even's hair and on his eyelashes and on his red nose. His lips are a little blue but they're smiling at Isak, who's so used to the warm tug in his stomach when he looks at Even, that he barely registers it anymore (yeah right, Isak). "Hello," he says, immediately stepping aside to let them in. But only Even and Even's bags make it past him. "Um, where's-- "

"Hi, Isak," Even says, shrugging off his wet coat and hanging it up on the rack. "How are you? It's been an age, hasn't it?"

"Few months," Isak says, and then hears himself give a bit of an "oof" of both surprise and mild discomfort when Even wraps him up in a tight and enthusiastic hug. Isak laughs a little and hugs back, his mind blanking of everything else for about a minute. But when Even pulls back, he remembers, "Where's Sonja?"

"Yeah, about that..." Even closes the door, shutting out the freezing air and walks past Isak. "I'm just gonna find a room to put my stuff. Is that coffee?" He asks, looking down towards Isak's nest in front of the fire, "Can I get some? Pretty please? Be back in a sec," and then he's disappeared, down the hallway, leaving Isak standing there, only mildly gaping. That dude is a fucking whirlwind, swear to God. 

Even comes back wearing jeans and a thick and soft looking hoodie that's the exact shade of the one Isak's wearing. He picks up the cup that Isak put down for him on the coffee table and comes to sit on the sofa next to Isak. He smiles, "So, how are things? Got any new grey hairs from work yet?"

"Only a few," Isak says, smiling back. "But it's my lot in life for deciding to teach a bunch of middle schoolers. And I'm good in general," he adds. "You?"

"I'm alright," Even tells him. "Lucky to be alive, shit. The snow is coming down like crazy. I was wondering if I'd even make it for a second there."

"It's insane," Isak agrees. "I'm actually worried about the others...don't know how safe it is to drive in this."

"Hmm," Even hums, before taking a sip of his coffee. His eyebrows shoot up. "Shit, this is perfect. You know how I take my coffee?"

Through sheer force of will alone, Isak manages not to blush. He's made coffee for Even exactly _one_ time and it was at Sana's house over a year ago. He even surprised himself when he was making it in the kitchen. "Lucky guess," he tells Even. 

Even's drinking more of his coffee but his eyes are lit up like he's smiling. Isak drops his eyes to his lap to somewhat collect his bearings. He's been alone with Even before. Plenty of times. He can handle a few hours before everyone else arrives. Which reminds him. 

"Hey, where's Sonja? She didn't come with you?"

Even leans back against the couch and says, "Yeah, that's kind of...done."

"Huh?"

"We broke up two weeks ago. Or more like...a month but I moved out two weeks ago so," he shrugs. Isak decides to close his mouth before he catches flies. 

"You broke up? With Sonja? You and Sonja broke up after..."

"A long ass time," Even nods. "Yeah."

"I didn't know-- you-- does anyone know?"

"Yousef and Sana know. It's why they invited me here, I think. Said I was moping too much which I wasn't...just FYI."

"Yeah, sure."

Even laughs, "Nah, I had a _mild_ depressive episode that happened to coincide with finally getting free of...well. I'm okay, is what I'm trying to say. I just went along with their plan to cheer me up because they said you'd be here as well."

This time Isak does blush-- despite knowing Even doesn't mean it like that. He doesn't mean it like that _at all._ Still, Isak has no idea how to respond to that and-- by the grace of God-- he's saved from having to, when his phone starts to ring. _Halle-freaking-lujah._

"It's Jonas," he tells Even, before pressing the call button, "Hey, dude," he says into the phone. 

"Isak, hi. You at the cabin yet?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"I figured. Shit."

"Huh? What's up?" 

"Look, the weather is fucked, man. I don't think we planned this through well enough."

"Yeah," Isak says, trying to ignore the sense of dread rising in his stomach. "Does uh-- that mean..."

"Yeah, we're not gonna be able to come through tonight and based on the forecast, I don't think we'll be able to make it until like, Sunday. _If that."_

"Oh," yeah. That sense of dread is getting pretty heavy right about now...

"And I know it's gonna be fucking awkward with Even and Sonja but I don't think you should drive back either, Isak. I don't want you to die, man."

"Yeah," Isak says, trying to keep breathing, "That makes sense."

"Look, there's so much food and alcohol so go fucking nuts. I'm sorry for this. I know it's gonna suck for you with those two probably arguing the whole time and shit."

"Totally," Isak says. 

"Okay. Sorry again. I'll talk to you later. Stay safe!"

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Isak hangs up. He looks at Even who is...smirking at him and says, "Do you know how loud your phone is set?"

"You heard both sides of that conversation?" Isak asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Even laughs. "Fuck," he says, sobering up. "We're stuck here, aren't we?"

Isak swallows, "We are."

"Well," Even says, getting up. "I don't think I mind so much since it's with _you._ Wanna get high?"

Even apparently takes Isak's silence for an answer because he comes back a few minutes later with a bowl and his stash. 

Christ. Isak's so fucked. 

"Fuck it," he says, getting up to head for the kitchen. "If we're doing this, I'm getting some beers too."

***

They're both on the floor, Even on his side and Isak on his back (the carpet is seriously so soft) when Even says, "You know what we should do?" 

"Get more blankets and build a fort," Isak says. 

It's silent for about a minute before Isak forces himself to turn over and look at Even. When he does, the older man is blinking at him in awe. 

"I don't remember what I was gonna say but that idea is so much better."

"Yeah," Isak blushes, "You're welcome."

Even remembers what he was going to suggest after they're already lying on and underneath the five or six blankets and duvets they've managed to pilferage from the various room. When he tells it, Isak pulls a face. 

"I don't know, I'm not good with scary movies."

"This one isn't so scary," Even says. "And I'm here and we're safe in our fort."

Isak takes in Even's red eyes and his sincere expression. He nods his head. "Okay."

 _Pan's Labyrinth_ is a trippy fucking movie fo watch high and it makes Isak cry more than once. 

"Sorry," Even says, stroking his hair. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Wasn't you," Isak sniffles. "It's a good movie."

"I know but I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy," Isak closes his eyes. "Are we gonna sleep here?"

"Yeah," Even says. "We can do that."

"I just need to go put on pajamas."

"Okay, me too. But then we're coming back?"

"We'll come back," Isak says. 

***

Isak wakes wrapped in Even, his bladder close to bursting. He doesn't want to get up. 

This is likely the last, the only time, he'll have this. Even's warm body pressed against his and his breath soft on Isak's neck. 

He isn't in love with Even-- because Isak might be an idiot sometimes but he has at least _some_ sense of self preservation. 

Or maybe it has less to do with that and more to do with the fact that they don't see each other more than once every couple of months or so and have been-- the both of them-- in serious, committed relationships for most of their acquaintance. Isak's not in love with the guy but--

He likes Even. 

He likes him a lot and-- Isak's been attracted to him basically since the first time they met. He didn't have a boyfriend then but Even had a girlfriend. So while Even was hands down the most gorgeous person Isak's ever laid eyes on, he couldn't be bothered to pine after another straight man. He's since learned, during a pretty heated group discussion a couple of years ago, on the erasure of certain sexualities by the media and greater society, that Even is _not_ in fact heterosexual. Isak was in love with his boyfriend at the time so it didn't matter to him. Not much more than learning a new and interesting fact about his "not so close" friend. 

But Isak will admit, to himself at least, that he's always had a bit of a crush on Even. That he knows enough about him-- about his big heart and his sense of humor and his sharp mind-- to know that he could fall for him, so easy and so fast, and it's as frightening a thought as it's one that Isak just wants to sink into and drown himself underneath. 

He _really_ needs to piss though, so he gets up and navigates the fragile escape hatch of the blanket fort, leaving a sleeping Even behind. 

When he gets to the bathroom, Isak eyes the massive jacuzzi bath tub before deciding he's too hungry to take the time for all that. Instead he just takes a quick shower, getting out in under ten minutes and changing into sweat pants and a hoodie because he sure as hell isn't going anywhere today and Even's already seen him in his PJs so...yeah. Isak's choosing to pretend like he has no reason to try and impress anyone in this house. He passes by Even's closed bedroom door and hears the faint sound of the shower going behind it. 

Isak makes his way to the kitchen for some sustenance. He's eating cereal at the kitchen table when Even comes inside, stops in his tracks, and gives Isak a deeply disapproving look. 

"I've seen what's in the fridge, man, why are you eating freaking _corn flakes_?"

Isak shrugs, not even trying to lie right now, "I can't cook for shit and I figured you wouldn't appreciate me burning down the only shelter we have from this dreadful storm."

Even rolls his eyes, "You're being dramatic."

"I _am,"_ Isak smiles. "Thanks for noticing. Are you going to cook for me?" He adds, when Even starts taking out eggs and cheese and vegetables. And bacon. _Yes._

"Excuse you, aren't you already having breakfast?"

"This was an _entree,"_ Isak says, already pushing the cold and soggy cereal away from him. "Please feed me, I'll give you whatever you want."

Even looks up, eyes intense, and for a second Isak can't read his expression, "Careful," he says, "You might not be willing to give me what I want."

Isak tries to shake off the notion that Even is flirting with him because yeah, _not_ going there. They still have three days here together that Isak's supposed to somehow survive. He clears his throat. "I think you're underestimating the things I'd do for a good omlet, dude."

"Good to know," Even smirks mildly. Before throwing Isak a block of cheese that he barely manages to catch. "Find a grater and make yourself useful."

"Yes sir," Isak says immediately.

He thinks he sees that curious light flash in Even's eyes once more but, before Isak starts embarrassing himself, he gets up from the table to goes looking around in cupboards for a cheese grater.

Even makes some sort of scrambled eggs thing that straight up snatches Isak's existence. He's making the most embarrassing sounds with every bite he takes but can't seem to make himself stop himself. Even keeps throwing judgemental looks his way, some sort of cross between amusement and what Isak can only assume is constipation. Whatever.

"You're making every meal for the next three days," Isak tells him as he finishes loading the dishwasher, "I'm sorry, I don't make the rules."

Even gives an exaggerated sigh. "You're pretty demanding."

"I'm just pretty," Isak tells him, and heads for the livingroom. "Do you want to play Xbox?" He calls over his shoulder. 

"You are," Even says, following behind him.

"What?"

"Pretty," Even says, "And the sounds you made," he touches Isak then, stopping him just inside the arch to the livingroom, big hand curling around his wrist. Even's thumb brushes against his pulse point. "Those were pretty too," Even says.

"What um..." Isak decides he can't look at him. If he looks at Even, it'll be completely obvious and-- whatever game Even's playing right now-- Isak isn't trying to wear his heart on his sleeve just like that. Instead he just keeps staring at their point of contact, where Even keeps stroking over his skin. Isak feels a little light-headed. "What sounds?" He makes himself ask. 

"When you were moaning like that, Isak, look at me," Even says, and something in his voice, something dark and molten, forces Isak to snap his gaze up immediately. Even uses his hand on Isak's arm to pull him even closer and now there's more, so much more, of them is touching. Their chests and stomachs and, very slightly, their hips and if Isak tilted his head up, just a little bit, their mouths as well. He doesn't. 

Even asks him, "Would you let me kiss you?" Like he's reading Isak's mind or maybe it's just obvious because of the way Isak's breathing and how fast his heart beats, pulse racing against Even's fingertips against his veins. 

But Isak feels oddly calm when he responds to his question. He tells Even, "You can do whatever you want with me."

***

Even doesn't kiss like he imagined. 

Isak isn't sure when he spent any considerable amount of time imagining what Even would kiss like but there you have it. Apparently he did and he thought it would be slow. Coaxing and gentle. Isak expected sweet because that's the side of Even he's mostly known. But no. No, that's not what Isak gets. 

Instead, he gets pushed up against a wall, Even's whole body bracketing him-- a tall line of heat all over him, as Even he pushes his mouth against his. Even doesn't waste even a few seconds before licking over it, demanding that Isak open up for him. Isak doesn't hesitate either, before doing exactly that and he's still getting used to Even's kisses--

Still getting used to his taste and the way his tongue pilfers inside of Isak's mouth and licks across his teeth-- when he feels Even's fingers curl into the bottom hem of his hoodie, trying to pull it up and off. 

When Even breaks their kiss, Isak hears himself make a noise he's never once made before. Even hushes him, coos at him like he's a child to be soothed, calls him baby and says, "God, look at you," when he's got Isak out of his hoodie and the both of them out of their t-shirts. He looks at Isak and--

Isak can only imagine what he looks like to Even. With his hair messed up from Even's fingers, his cheeks flushed, his neck and torso, all the way down to his heaving chest. Even lifts his eyes back up and they focus on Isak's mouth. 

Isak makes that noise again, desperate to feel Even's mouth on his again, to feel his frame pressing against Isak's smaller body. "Please," he says, when Even doesn't just _kiss him_ already. "Even."

"Fuck, angel. You're even better than I imagined," Even says--

Isak's mind blanks, clears from everything besides Even giving him what he wants, kissing him like he needs, before he can even begin to sparse out the meaning behind Even's last words. His hips press against Isak's, fingers gripping onto Isak's hips and Even feels good under Isak's hands, pressed against his chest. 

Isak can feel him, right against his hip bone, feel how hard he is. He moans into Even's mouth and wants...he isn't even sure what exactly but he's sure it has something to do with Even's dick. Isak wants Even's dick. He's wanted it for quite some time. 

"Wanna," Isak tries to breathe, through Even latching onto his neck, now that their kiss has been broken by Isak's attempt at words. "Even, I wanna-- fuck," he curses, when Even sucks hard onto his skin, Isak thinks, probably hard enough to leave a bruise. He feels his dick leak at the thought, feels as precome spills from his cock and over the tip. 

"What do you want?" Even asks, and grinds his thigh against Isak's cock. 

"I-- oh, God," Even keeps rubbing there, firm against Isak's aching cock. Isak might come from this, might come soon but, "Can I suck your dick?" 

"Fuck, yeah," Even moans and so does Isak, when he feels Even's dick twitch against his hip. He's dropping to his knees before he knows it. 

Isak's fingers tremble as he reaches for the button of Even's jeans and he tells his to calm down. This feels overwhelming, sure. And he's more turned on than he can remember being in any recent memory but he needs to keep his shit together. He needs to make this good. He wants to be good for Even. 

"That's it," Even says, carding his fingers through Isak's hair, "You're okay, gorgeous," and Isak didn't even realize, over the rushing of blood in his ears, that Even was talking him down, deep voice as soothing as his touch on Isak's head. Isak really wants to do this for him. 

He straight up gasps when he uncovers Even's cock, pulling his jeans and his briefs down in the same movement. It's fucking perfect. Isak's never considered himself obsessed with the size of his partner's dick or partial to any sort of shape or anything but-- Even's dick is big. Long and thick and curving just slightly to the right, swollen head dripping with precome and Isak immediately wants it inside of ass, even more than he wants it in his mouth but-- he can have one of those sooner than the other. He grabs the base of Even's cock, moans at the fact that his hand barely fits around all of him, and puts Even in his mouth. He tastes like clean skin, the faint freshness of showergel and precome that's salty and bitter on Isak's tongue. 

He gently drags down Even's foreskin, dipping the tip of his tongue into his slit to get more of it, wanting to taste more. When Isak gets his reward, he starts to suck, cheeks hollowing as he begins to take Even deeper and deeper into his mouth. Above him, Even sounds breathless and wrecked and the idea that it's because of him, because Isak's making him feel this good, makes him so fucking hard inside of his sweatpants. Isak itches to push a hand inside his briefs and around himself, even if it's just too ease a little of the tension but he's too strung out over sucking Even's cock to multitask right now. 

Even's is unquestionably the biggest cock Isak's ever had in his mouth and the thing is that he's never been _this_ enthusiastic about giving blowjobs. He likes it well enough and he's sure he's okay at it but he suddenly wishes he was the definition of cock slut who can deep-throat like a fucking pro. Isak idly wonders if he'll get the chance to practice on Even because he's sure he's becoming addicted to the taste, the feeling of Even's inside his mouth. 

He moans around Even's dick and it makes Even groan, his fingers tightening their grip on Isak's hair. He both wants and fears Even pushing him down, forcing him to take more of his dick. Already he's brushing just at Isak's throat, a tease more than anything else, and Isak closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. Even's hand stays still, not pushing or urging at all, as Isak starts to push further down, swallowing around him and taking more and more of Even's cock down his throat. Isak gags a bit but decides he can handle it. It's worth it, for the wrecked and broken moans that Even keeps giving him. Isak thinks Even might come soon and just the idea of it is enough to make another gush of precome spill from his own neglected cock. 

"Isak, can I just-- " Even says, his words breaking off but his fingers clench in Isak's hair, his hand giving an aborted little push and Isak gets it. "Just a little bit," Even says, sounding so far gone, and Isak moans, and places his hand on top of the one Even has on his head. He'll probably die if Even gets too rough, his dick is pretty scary, but Isak's just horny enough right now to be okay with chocking to death on Even's dick. Well. Not really but it's a close enough thing that he's willing to give getting his throat fucked the effort. 

When Even does start thrusting inside his mouth, it's pretty gentle. At least as gentle as a cock sliding in and out of your throat can be and Isak allows his throat to relax and keeps his jaw as open as possible, ignoring how much it's starting to ache. He sucks Even's dick as as hard as he can. 

Even comes, with what sounds like a startled yell, the first few spurts spilling right down Isak's throat. He breathes through his nose and pulls off enough to suck at the head of Even's cock, relishing the bitter tang of Even's come. Isak sucks until Even's too sensitive, drawing out of his mouth completely with a pained little whimper. Isak's head feels foggy and his dick is so hard it hurts. 

Somehow Even manages to get him lying on his back on the couch and he asks, sounding so polite it makes Isak smile, even as far gone as he is, "Can I get you off?" 

Isak moans, spine arching off the couch as he stares up at Even, vision blurred with tears, voice hurting, from getting his throat fucked as he says, "Yes, please."

It doesn't take very long for Even to make him come, hand moving over Isak's wet cock, squeezing around the leaking head every few strokes. When Even lowers his head, mouth closing around Isak's dick, it's all over. Isak closes his eyes and comes inside his mouth, Even swallowing around him and dragging his orgasm out for a long time. Isak's blinking up at the ceiling when Even pulls off with a slight cough. 

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do that forever," Isak hears him say and his mind is still to melted to process that sentence. But he tries to make some room for Even on the couch and the taller man manages to fold himself around Isak enough to temporarily negate the risk of falling off. "Are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Even asks, and Isak snuggles into his chest, uncaring of everything and anything that isn't Even's warmth all over him, at this present moment. 

"I get sleepy after orgasm," he mumbles against Even's skin. 

"Later then," Even says, and Isak feels as he reaches down to the floor to pick up one of the quilted blankets. He covers the both of them with it and Isak feels it... as he starts to drown. 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately. 

***

When Isak blinks his eyes open to Even, staring down at him like a complete and total creeper, his first instinct is to grin up and at him and pull him in for a kiss. It's an awesome way to wake up and one that Isak would highly recommend. 

Making out on a small to medium size couch, however, especially when your make out partner is nearly two meters tall...not so much a favorite of Isak's-- at least they topple down on top of their demolished blanket fort so that makes for soft landing. 

It takes a while for Isak to stop laughing-- much longer than it did Even and he's still trying to catch his breath when Even leans over him and brushes his lips against his cheek, drawing them down to press kisses along Isak's jaw and neck. Isak feels himself shiver. The question leave his mouth before he's truly committed to saying it, and he asks Even, "Do you like me?"

Even doesn't bother to stop kissing him. But does respond, and leaves the words, "I really, _really_ do," whispered against Isak's collarbone. 

"Okay," Isak says, voice slightly breathless. "That's chill."

"Yeah?" Even raises his eyebrows, giving Isak an amused look, even as his mouth moves lower over Isak's bared chest. He gasps loud and helpless when Even's mouth closes, warm and wet, around his nipple. 

"Yes," he gasps. 

"Does that mean you like me too?" 

Even sounds so fucking smug but in his defense, he literally has Isak writhing in pleasure underneath him so...

"I do," Isak says, moaning when Even bites down, teeth scraping just slightly. 

"That's chill too," Even says and licks at Isak chest a few more times, before he jumps up, off of Isak. 

"What the-- where are you going?"

"I need to pee," Even says, "Put on the console, would you?"

"You want to play video games?" Isak frowns, urging himself up and leaning on his elbows, "When we could be making out?"

Even bends down and gets their clothes. He throws Isak's shirt at him, and proceeds to put on his own. "We've got the whole weekend to make out."

"But..."

But Even's left the room already. Asshole. 

Isak shivers, cold in the room without Even's body heat, warm like a furnace against him. He dresses and crawls over the carpet to light up the fireplace. Then he sighs and puts on the Xbox just in time as Even comes back from the bathroom.

"The game collection here is shit, by the way," Isak tells him, as Even drops down on to the carpet next to him. He takes the offered second controller before giving Isak a closed mouth kiss on the lips that's way too brief. Isak deepens the kiss because he has zero chill. 

"You're so cute," Even says, when they finally pull away from each other, "I've always wanted to tell you that."

Isak refuses to blush because he's a grown ass man who just had Even's tongue in his mouth a minute ago. And his dick an undetermined amount of hours before that. "Let's just play the shitty game, okay?"

"Sure thing," Even laughs, leaning against Isak so their shoulders brush. 

***

Even finds tortilla chips in the pantry and announces that he's making nachos. 

Isak whoops, from his place, seated on Jonas' mom's kitchen counter and grins when Even gives him an amused laugh. 

"Are you just gonna sit there eating marshmallows while I do all the work?" He asks. 

Isak kicks his legs to the beat of _Doo Wop_ by Lauryn Hill. Even's playlist is catchy, if eclectic. "I told you, I'm hopeless when it comes to cooking. Stop giving me grief and make me nachos."

"I'm just teasing," Even says, "I'd make you all the nachos you want."

"Thank you," Isak says, he reaches into the bag in his lap, "Do you want a marshmallow?" He asks, holding one out to Even. Who stops cutting up tomatoes long enough to come closer, stepping between Isak's legs, hands on his thighs as Isak places it on his tongue. 

Even chews and kisses him on the nose and Isak's stomach flutters with butterflies like it hasn't for anyone before. This is really bad. 

Even sings along to the music, sounding not that off key _...some guys are only about...that thing...that thing..._ and pays no mind Isak's blatant checking out of his ass and general appreciation for his hotness, much too deep in concentration from his salsa preparation. 

He's absolutely wonderful and Isak sighs, stuffing his mouth with marshmallows as he sinks a little deeper.

***

"It's just a little more, okay baby?"

Even waits for Isak's nod, his go ahead. To push further, deeper inside of him. 

Isak gives it to him, and cries a little more when Even moves-- but Even knows now, not to stop because of that, knows it'll only make Isak cry harder-- 

From agonizing desperation-- the way Isak did when Even had four fingers inside of him, curling up and pressing against his spot, again and again, until he came intensely with a silent scream. 

So they've done it like this now, slow like this, with Even kissing Isak's wet cheeks and stroking gentle hands along his sides and over his ass and thighs and whispering to him how good he feels, how warm he is around his cock. 

Isak tries to focus on his words and when Even stops talking long enough to kiss him, he instead focusses on the taste of Even's tongue in his mouth. 

Every time Isak relaxes enough-- for it to not hurt so bad anymore-- there's just more of Even to go inside him. He's told Isak that it's okay, more than once. That he didn't have to put it all in-- but Isak's too greedy and he wants all of it. He wants all of Even. He can do it, he can. He knows he can. 

"Okay baby," Even says, "If you're sure."

Isak is, and he's proven right eventually. 

They both give a moan of relief, when Even's hips press flush against his ass. 

Isak feels mostly numb to the pain by now, it only registers as a dull throbbing from his ass to the bottom of his spine. 

Even still waits, gives him a few more minutes, spent kissing Isak's head foggy and touching him everywhere-- 

But Isak can tell, eventually. He can feel the trembling in Even's shoulders as he runs his hands across them, feels the quivering of Even's stomach muscles as he tries to hold himself back. He doesn't need to. It's okay. 

"You're sure?" Even asks, for the millionth time since they started doing this.

Isak nods his head. Yes, he's sure. He's _so sure._ He wants Even to fuck him now. 

Even does it, moves inside of Isak. Moves like he's been waiting for it, waiting forever. Treats it like some privilege he's been dying to achieve. He tells Isak as much--

Tells him, "I've wanted you for so long, so fucking long, Isak. I can't believe-- " his words cutting off on another gutteral moan that seems torn from deep within him. 

Isak can't believe either. Not the words coming from Even's mouth-- that talk to a desperate longing that Isak hadn't dared acknowledged within himself, too afraid to ever look too closely at that place, achingly empty and shaped like one very specific person. Isak's been so good at lying to himself. So good and for such a long time but he doesn't have to do that anymore. It doesn't seem like he has to because Even tells him, says, "I'm never letting you go," shaking apart as he spills himself inside of Isak. 

Yes, Isak knows. It could just be sex talk, he's smart enough to realize that. But he doesn't want to think about it like that, doesn't want to consider having Even-- 

Having Even but not having him for keeps. 

Isak knows he couldn't bare it. 

***

Saturday (he isn't sure what the hour is exactly but it's probably still the afternoon) finds Isak with his head pillowed on Even's lap, staring and smiling up at him. He's playing with Even's fingers and trying to follow along with Even's speech but he's feeling like he's floating. Not just from Even's general presence and proximity but also because he's smoked a fuck ton of jay. Even warned him to take it easy but Isak didn't listen. Now he's all fucked up and--

And his phone is ringing. Shit. 

"Should you really answer that?" Even asks, but Isak's already let go of his fingers to reach into the pocket of his sweats. He gets out his cellphone and presses the call button. 

"This is Isak," he says. 

"Hey, man," someone says. It takes a few seconds for Isak to realise who. "Isak, are you there?" Jonas asks. 

"Hello, friend," Isak says and catches the fond upturn of Even's mouth. He wants to touch it-- so he reaches up to trace the curved line with his finger. In his ear, Jonas is still saying words and Isak tries not to let the phone slip from his other hand and fall to the ground. 

"I'm good," he tells Jonas. "I'm just chilling. Getting faded. You know how it is, man."

"So Even came through with it then?"

"Even came," Isak giggles. Even came _twice_ today alone. Isak's belly still feels a bit tacky from dried jizz and that's equal parts gross and hot but of course he's not going to tell his friend that. Jonas doesn't wanna hear about that. "But we're having fun, Jonas," he does admit, "Oh my God. You guys are missing out!"

"Yeah?" Jonas sounds doubtful. "You and Even and his girlfriend are having the time of your lives? Seriously?"

"That's so shady, bro. We should really stop gossiping about them. It doesn't matter anymore though. I'm sure I'll be a much better girlfriend than Sonja."

"What the _fuck?"_ Jonas asks. Above him, Isak can hear Even laughing his ass off and he can't help but join in. Jonas seems to get it eventually because after a while he asks, "How much did you smoke man?"

"So much," Isak groans. "It's good shit too. I'll keep you some."

"Yeah, like Eva's gonna let me light up at the house."

"Sucks to be you, I guess."

"I know," Jonas says, "But you're still good? Can I talk to Even?"

"Whatever, _mother,"_ Isak replies and lifts his arm so that Even can take the phone from him. Then he shifts around just enough so his head is properly resting on Even's lap. His face is really close to Even's dick but it's just a passing thought. Good information to have in your pocket in case of an emergency.

"Yeah, he's fine," he hears Even say, laughing slightly. "He's right, we've been having fun." Even pauses for a while and then says, "Shit, really? That's a shame. I'll tell him," another pause, "Take care, Jonas," and then Isak assumes he hangs up. 

"I've got terrible news," Even declares, not at all sounding like he's about to deliver "terrible news." Isak hums for him to continue. "Jonas says the forecast isn't looking good. By the time it stops snowing tonight, the roads will only be drivable some time tomorrow afternoon so...they're not going to be able to join us at all, it seems."

"Tragic," Isak says, before lifting himself up. He climbs into Even's lap, straddling him and putting his arms around his neck. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

"I can think of a few things," Even says, voice suggestive. They're kissing in the next moment and now, with Isak's high about as intense as it's going to get, it feels amazing. And sure, it's pretty much consistently amazing, kissing Even, whether there's drugs involved or not, but like this, Isak feels his kisses though his whole body, little electric sparks going off all throughout his nervous system. They kiss for a long time, like a _really long_ time before Isak's lips feel numb and he's had enough (for now) demanding to be fed again.

"I can't believe how much I'm into you bossing me around," Even says, as Isak drags him into the kitchen by his wrist. Isak laughs. 

"That doesn't translate to sex," he says. 

"It could," Even's voice drops in a way that goes straight to Isak's dick. "It's not a thing for me, like, where I need to be dominant all the time."

Isak quirks an eyebrow, "Is this you saying I can fuck you?"

"Not exactly," Even says, turning around and opening the fridge, starting to take stuff out. Isak gets on the counter again, already habitual in his terrible behavior. "But if you really want to..."

"No," Isak laughs, "I don't _really_ want to."

"Okay," Even smiles, Isak thinks, almost relieved. Bless his heart. "But I just meant I don't always need to be in control, you know?"

"You're saying I should, like, ride your dick or something?" 

Even drops the most salad bowl he was holding. Isak takes that as a yes. 

"You're..."

"What?" Isak smirks. "What word are you going to use to describe how amazing I am?"

"I'd use all of them," Even says.

It's a bit of a repeat from yesterday, the way he moves in between Isak's spread legs. But this time when he kisses Isak, it's deep and hot and almost enough to make him forget about his rumbling tummy. _Almost._

"Even, I'm hungry," he whines, nose brushing against the taller man's own.

"You're fucking adorable, is what you are," Even says, slighty pinching the exposed slip of skin on Isak's hip, where Even's fingers had ridden the fabric up. It makes Isak jump. "But you're a bit of a brat too."

"You love it," Isak says, and watches as Even goes back to the table, pausing on his way to pick up the fallen salad bowl. 

"Maybe I do," Even says, his voice carrying a certain heaviness and Isak's too faded still, not to read a million things into it.

He wonders how much it's gonna hurt when this all comes crashing down and decides that, for now at least, he doesn't fucking care. 

***

"This weekend trip is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Isak says. Immediately he feels exposed, his words a bit too real, too honest. 

Behind him, Even just hums, his fingers on Isak's shoulders continuing to massage knots that aren't even really there because, for the most part, Isak's never been this relaxed in his life. 

He's in a Jacuzzi bathtub filled with warm, bubbling water, sitting with his back pressed up against a hot, naked guy's front-- 

Who keeps pouring him more wine when his glass gets even a little low and there are-- 

There's fucking candles lit, on the windowsill and along the edge of the tub, that Isak doesn't even know where the fuck Even got them from (and they smell fucking amazing) so...

Isak honestly has nothing to complain about. If this weekend is all he gets with Even, then yeah... Isak should just suck it up and be grateful. 

He sighs when Even presses a kiss against his neck. "This is our last night here," Even says. 

"Hmm."

"And we should talk, probably, but..."

"But what?" Isak asks.

"You're a little drunk. Me too."

"We don't have to talk yet," Isak tells him. 

_It's too soon, I'm not ready._

"There's still a full-- " Isak tries to think how long they have but comes up blank, "--however many hours... before we say goodbye to our little adventure."

"Our adventure?" Even asks, voice sounding odd in Isak's ear. All at once Isak's hit with the feeling that he said something wrong, or stupid, but he doesn't know how to ask what exactly that was. "I mean..."

"Isak," Even tells him. "I like you a lot and this isn't just a fun way for me to pass the time, okay?"

"Okay," Isak says. "It's not for me either," he adds. 

"But yeah, now probably isn't the best time to talk about what it means exactly," Even tells him--

All Isak hears is, _It means something._

"Now," Even says, his lips brush along Isak's ear and, despite the warm temperature of the water, makes him shiver. "How about you..."

Isak feels Even's hand moving between his legs and for a second he thinks he's going to touch his dick but Even's touch dips lower...and lower, until he's brushing the pads of his index and middle fingers against Isak's hole. Isak's whole body melts into the water around him, into Even's body behind him. "...finish cleaning up for me," Even says, "...and I'll wait for you in bed?" The implication is clear and obvious and Isak's half erection goes completely hard.

"Okay," he manage to sqeek out, his voice barely more than a whimper, so fucking turned on at the mere thought of what Even's suggesting. 

When Even closes the door behind him, Isak makes quick and thorough work of cleaning himself...before he gets up and out of the tub. He wraps a towel around his body, shivering slightly and turns off the settings of the tub before pulling the plug to let the water out and blows out the candles.

He makes his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he finds Even, lying on the bed, naked on top of the covers. His legs are spread and he's got a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily but Isak notes, a little faster, when Isak drops the towel around him to the floor and stands before him completely nude. "Get over here," Even tells him, voice strangled. Isak doesn't hesitate to comply. 

Even puts him on his stomach with a pillow underneath him before he pushes Isak, not completely but somewhat onto his knees. For long minutes Even just touches his ass, rubbing and grabbing onto his cheeks. When Even pulls them apart and breathes against Isak's hole, he can't stop himself from begging, his cock already dripping wet between his legs. "Fuck, please, Even," he asks, and is rewarded with a moan and a muttered, "Fuck," before Even spreads him even further apart and swipes his tongue across his rim. 

Isak loves this, loves having it done to him and in his lustful haze, he's convinced that he's never had it better than right now. Even licks at him, prods at Isak's hole with his tongue and moans all the while, nearly as much as Isak does, as he eats him out. He gets Isak wet, so wet that Isak can feel spit running over his perineum and over his balls. He shoves back against Even's mouth, shamelessly riding his tongue and trying to get it deeper, get it inside of him. 

When Even gets a finger in him, Isak loses his mind, spine bending as Even pushes the digit in and out of his ass and stretching, just a little bit, just enough to get his tongue inside. Isak swears and cusses and repeats Even's name again and again as he fucks him with his finger and his tongue. When Even stops, pulling back, Isak's chest hitches with an aborted sob. 

But Even stops just long enough to tell Isak he can touch himself, granting permission that Isak didn't even realize was waiting for, and goes back to eating Isak out. He jerks his cock, fast and firm, trying to get off. He bucks his hips, constantly pushing back and forth, onto Even's tongue and into his own hand and it only takes about a minute of this for Isak to come, spilling warm and wet into his palm. He moans when Even keeps licking at him, prolonging his orgasm and when he stops, he turns Isak over, onto his back. 

Isak stares up at Even with dazed eyes and whimpers, when Even takes his hand and brings it up to his mouth, urging Isak to eat his own come from his palm and lick it off his fingers. The way Even looks down as him as he does, makes Isak feel like something beautiful and precious and a bunch of other things he can't really describe. He just knows that no one's ever looked at him like that. 

"Maybe you can ride me tomorrow, darling," Even says, "I don't think you'll manage it tonight." 

Part of Isak wants to protest that, pretend like it's a challenge instead of a simple observation by Even but he doesn't. When he finally sits on Even's dick, he wants to be good, wants it to be so good that Even never wants anyone else there again. Isak wants to destroy him and ruin him for everyone else. The way Even's ruined him. 

When Even wraps his hand around himself, his cock red and swollen and desperately leaking, Isak can't bare the thought of Even coming anywhere else but inside of him. So he asks, "Even, come in my mouth," and Even let's out a bunch of curses before crawling up and over Isak, rubbing his cock head over Isak's lips and on his tongue as he jerks his own cock. 

He comes and Isak gets most of it in his mouth but some of it land on his lips and cheeks. Even pushes it inside with his fingers and Isak swallows around them, moaning as he sucks them clean. He imagines his come and Even's come, mixing together in his belly and gives a full body shiver, the thought almost too hot to fully process. 

"Fucking hell, you're increadible," Even says and Isak gives him a half assed, fucked out smile. He's very tired. He closes his eyes and relaxes against Even's body. For the third night in a row, he falls asleep wrapped up in Even. 

Isak's starting to believe that maybe, it doesn't have to be the last. 

***

Even looks up at Isak like he's some sort of otherworldly apperition, his words confirming that sentiment when he tells Isak, "...can't believe you're fucking real," as Isak works himself up and down his cock. 

He's already come once, Even's hand around him creating a tight channel for Isak to fuck into as he bounced on his dick but Isak thinks he can come again. He tells Even as much and Even moans, loud and desperate and echoes his previous statement by asking Isak, "How the fuck are you real?" 

When Isak comes again, it's just from Even's massive dick rubbing against his prostate, again and again, and Even looks completely astounded, like his mind is blown by Isak coming untouched. To be fair, Isak's only done that a few times and only when he was alone, riding his dildo, so he can relate. 

Even flips them over and starts pounding into Isak, desperately chasing his own orgasm. Isak is helpless to do anything but weakly card his fingers through Even's hair, staring up at the ceiling as he feels like he's floating. 

It takes forever for him to come down from whatever the hell that was-- he barely register Even coming in him and cleaning him up-- only returning to some semblance of reality when Even starts whispering nonsense in his ear, telling Isak he's beautiful and so good for him, absolutely perfect everything, _...everything I've ever wanted, Isak, swear to God._

Isak falls asleep like that, feeling protected and safe and like he'll never have to worry about anything again, not with Even here. 

He wakes up alone. 

***

Even's quiet for most of the afternoon and Isak feels slighty shaken and out of sorts. He isn't scared, not really. He knows what he feels and he knows that Even has to at least feel a little bit of that--

Or else, nothing in this world makes sense. 

Isak doesn't understand how you could make love to someone like that, when you don't feel anything close to resembling it. Or maybe he's stupid and doesn't know anything about love. After all, he used to think he's been in love before this.

Isak stays as calm as he can as he sits on the couch, opposite from the end where Even is sitting and watches _Before Sunrise_ with him, wonders if Even's trying to tell him something with his choice of film. 

Halfway through, Even gives this little sigh that sounds half defeated and edges closer and into Isak's space. He wraps himself around Isak like a freaking octopus and when he sighs again, this time it sounds like relief. 

They finish the movie and, instead of switching to _Before Sunset,_ Even puts on Reservoir Dogs. Isak isn't sure what, if anything, this movie is suppose to signify so he gives up on trying to read a deeper meaning into it and tries to enjoy Michael Madsen cutting people's ears off. Even manages to falls asleep against him, right before the stand off scene. 

Once the movie's finished, Isak leaves him to sleep and starts the task of cleaning up and clearing out. It only takes him about an hour and by the time he's got their bags, packed and ready to go in the livingroom, Even's woken up. He looks adorable when he rubs at his eyes and Isak wants to hug him. Hold on to him forever. 

"Hope you don't mind," he says, "I packed up your stuff."

"I don't mind," Even says, "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Isak."

"Hmm?"

"Come sit down," Even asks. 

Isak reminds himself that he isn't scared-- and that everything will be okay. 

After a short while, where Even seems to work in getting his thoughts in order, he says, "I'm debating the merits of saying something stupid." Isak nods his head, his brain shouting, _Say it, say it so I can say it too._ "Or maybe," Even tells him, "...not stupid but...rushed. Maybe. I don't know-- I've never..." Even trails off like he doesn't know _what exactly_ he's _never,_ and Isak doesn't know what it is either. Not for sure but he just knows he can relate. Completely. He takes Even's hand. 

"Maybe," he says, "...maybe it's rushed and you shouldn't...you know. But. If you did then, I just want you to know, that you won't be alone. If you did say something stupid, I mean." 

Even laughs. 

Isak glares. 

"We're shit at this," Even declares and that's a bit harsh... 

Isak shakes his head, "I think we're pretty great."

Even's looking at him like that again. 

Like he wants to keep Isak forever.

"Yeah," he says, "I think so too."

And it's not, _I love you,_ and Isak knows that but...

Whether it's one, or both of them, already there-- 

Or the two of them just starting to out on the journey-- 

That's okay for now. 

They'll get there before the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mimi_fics)
> 
> <3


End file.
